


How to drive a car

by Phantje



Series: How to ... [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Driving, First Kiss, Getting Together, Horrible Driving, M/M, Phan Fluff, car, drinking coffee, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantje/pseuds/Phantje
Summary: Dan and Phil spent time at Dan's grandparents' house. Phil offers to drive to the town to do the shopping with Dan. Only problem is that Phil can drive in theory, as in he has a license but the reality turns out to be rather different. Dan is put through a whirlwind of emotions. He does not fear for their lives, as he trust Phil but he fears for Phil's health as his emotions are not easily concealed when agitated.The calming coffee they decide to have after not dying turns out to include far more than Dan could have ever hoped for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! <3 Leave comments and kudos all you like! <3   
> I wrote this story at 4 am on a train journey as a birthday present for my sister. Her birthday is TODAY so I'll be eating loads of cake! Hope you're all doing fine! <3 :D

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Dan practically screamed.  
“Come on, I did not even start the engine yet.” Phil groaned and laughed in the next second. “We’ll be fine.” He assured Dan.  
“Right.” Dan said, not trying to hide his fear.  
“Dan. Trust me a little.” Phil pleaded and started the engine.  
“I do trust you but that doesn’t mean I have to like this particular idea.” Dan sighed.   
“You trust me?” Phil shouted.  
“Yes! But only if you look at the freaking street! Phil!” Dan screamed and grabbed the door for support. This really wasn’t the best idea either of them had ever had. Okay, strictly speaking it hadn’t even been their idea. It had been Dan’s grandparents that had suggested they take the car and drive into town to get some food. Dan had immediately doubted either of theirs ability to drive but Phil had been very eager and Dan did not have the heart to stop him, especially not if his grandparents were in favour of the idea.  
“Sorry.” Phil said quickly. “How do you do this again?” he mumbled and looked at the different buttons in front of him.   
“Phil, we can walk.” Dan proposed.  
“Nope. I can do this.”   
“You sure?” Dan asked carefully.  
“Nope.” Phil answered enthusiastically.  
Dan groaned but then he took a deep breath and said: “Let’s make a small turn around this street and then we’ll see if we take the car to go into town.”  
“Okay.” Phil said and carefully tried to make the car move. It did not work as smoothly as it could, actually the engine went off and he had to start all over again. “Good.”  
“Good?” Dan asked bewildered.   
“I had worse.” Phil smiled.  
“How?”  
“Thanks.” Phil said and laughed.   
“No. I mean… Well, yes, actually. That was pretty bad.” Dan said.   
“Right.” Phil said. “But it did not make a horrible noise. I had that a few times in the run up to taking the test.”   
“Very reassuring.”  
“Trust me a little.”  
“Phil, we had this, I trust you.” Dan said. It was hard for him to stop there. It would have been easier to just blur out everything he tried to hide. Okay, there was a reason as to why he was hiding his feelings but Phil did not make it easy for him to remember that much. The reason why Dan wanted to keep his feelings hidden was that he figured everything was a lot easier this way. Dan occasionally and by that he meant regularly suffered under lying to Phil but he was not endangering their friendship so that was a big plus. Also. Dan was more than convinced that Phil could never even imagine being with someone like Dan. The reason for that was just as obvious as the last one: Phil was better than Dan, in every concern. Phil was kinder, friendlier, nicer, cuter, handsomer and obviously cleverer. Dan was everything but that. He was rude, anti-social, awkward and a university-dropout. Dan sighed and tried to think of different things. He also tried to not portray his love for Phil in the way he was looking at him, which was hard considering the fact that Phil was really cute when he scrunched up his face in concentration.   
“Okay, I think I got this.” Phil said rather proud.  
“Do you?” Dan asked and raised his eyebrows.   
“Yes?” Phil said and glanced at Dan.   
“We’ll be fine.” Dan assured him and smiled. This did not rarely happen. And by this Dan meant him changing his position in a matter of seconds because Phil ‘made’ him do it. Dan could not stand him being scared. He knew his attempts were lousy but he would always give his best to assure Phil everything was fine, that was the least he could do.   
“Here we go!” Phil screamed when the car actually started moving. He looked at Dan and smiled widely.   
“Phil! That was neither a great success nor are you in any way sure enough to look at me while driving!” Dan shouted and laughed quickly. He was rather proud of himself that he had found a convenient reason for Phil to look away. Dan was obviously also a little scared for their health but he mainly needed Phil to look away because that look on Phil’s face was something no one could make him endure. It was a little much, to say the least.  
“Sorry.” Phil mumbled and Dan immediately felt bad.  
“You’re doing fine. If I was driving we would have already driven into some bins or something.” Just when Dan had finished saying that there was a crashing sound coming from the front of the car.   
“Sorry!” Phil shouted quickly. Dan shook his head and laughed while Phil clumsily tried to back the car away so that he could start anew.   
“You’re still doing fine.” Dan assured Phil.  
“Really?” Phil asked, doubt unmistakably washing through him.   
“Yes.” Dan said. Phil was fumbling around with something so Dan carefully proposed: “We don’t have to do this. We can walk.”   
“But I want to know that I could, in case of emergencies.” Phil mumbled and made Dan feel bad once again.  
“What are those kinds of emergencies?” Dan asked to distract him.   
“When you have an accident for example.” Phil said, visibly trying to avoid looking at Dan. “Or if I have children.” Phil added.  
Dan needed to catch his breath for a second there. The thought of Phil with children was stealing his breath away, quite literally. Dan caught himself in time to say: “I have not heard many people speak of children as emergencies.”   
“You know exactly what I mean.” Phil said and laughed. Dan laughed as well, happy to have stopped Phil from worrying.   
“I do.” Dan mumbled. The thought of Phil with children had not entirely left his brain yet. It was distracting and Dan feared it might also be quite obvious what he was thinking about.  
“What are you thinking about?” Apparently not to everyone.   
“Family.” Dan answered quickly, it was not necessarily wrong but also rather dangerous. Phil was obviously part of family for Dan but saying out loud that him thinking about Phil with children was like thinking about family was dangerous, even if Phil had no idea about that middle bit.   
“I love your family.” Phil said and glanced over to Dan briefly.  
“So do I.” Dan answered and was in the lucky position to look at Phil all he liked, well until Phil glanced back at him. “I mean, I love my family but I also love yours.” Dan explained.   
“We’re quite cool, aren’t we?”  
“Convenient way to put it.” Dan shrugged. They stayed silent for a while. Phil because he was too concentrated to say anything and Dan because he didn’t dare to disturb Phil.   
“I think we’ll be fine.” Phil said as he carefully left the driveway. Dan hummed in agreement but didn’t say anything. He felt a little bad for clutching the door in the way he was. Safety first though.   
Once Phil left the driveway he started to drive faster. This was fine in general but Dan’s mind decided to provide some images for him. Not happy images or advertisement like images of friends laughingly driving through the country. No, the images his trusty mind provided him with were ones of an accident. Yes. Dan’s mind really was the best around. The disgusting part of it all was that apparently Dan’s mind interpreted the situation as a good chance to confess his feelings. In his mind Dan was clutching an injured Phil pouring his heart out to him after calling an ambulance. Images that disgusted Dan and that made him a little anxious.   
“Dan, are you alright?” Phil asked. Dan nearly groaned. It might have occurred to him that Phil was once again on his best behaviour, to be fair: when wasn’t he?   
“Yeah fine.”  
“If you don’t want me to drive, you just have to tell me.”   
“Phil. This is starting to irritate me. As long as you feel confident driving I don’t have a problem sitting here. I trust you, remember?” Dan asked and smiled at him. Phil glanced at him and mirrored his smile a little.   
“We can do this.” Phil said confidently.  
“Yes we can.” Dan said and grabbed Phil’s hand. “Right, sorry.” Dan mumbled with a red head and quickly pulled his hand away again.   
“Dan, it’s fine.” Phil said and smiled.  
“Right. Let’s go.” Dan said quickly. He could always trust himself with ruining a moment (which probably wasn’t even there).   
“Dan…” Phil started but didn’t continue. He shrugged and put the radio on. He drove for a while without saying anything. “Dan, could you tell me where I have to go? This is after all the first time I visited your grandparents.”  
“Right. I mean. Left. Next turn left.” Dan said awkwardly. Dan’s behaviour was in a way Phil’s fault. Well, Phil didn’t do it on purpose but he surely couldn’t deny that he was being extra cute and caring. Which was not at all fair as Dan’s grandparents were on the receive end of Phil’s kindness. Therefore everything it hit Dan pretty hard. He sighed quietly and looked out of the window. Clouds were rushing past in the sky and trees were dancing in the wind. The sight was beautiful and made Dan’s heart swell. Cheesy as it may be, Dan only knew one sight that was even more beautiful. Dan carefully glanced over to Phil and held his breath. Phil was still concentrating really hard so Dan could allow his eyes to linger for a bit. Phil was wearing his glasses. His hair was untidy due to them standing in the wind while figuring out how to open a car. Phil was wearing a jumper with tiny houseplants all over it. Sometimes when they went shopping Dan was convinced that the stores watched Phil’s videos. There were a lot of cute and really fitting things around. Things he wished he could just buy and give Phil. Just to make up for not being enough in every other aspect. Phil was moving around to the music coming out of the radio. An endearing sight. Neither Dan nor Phil was an expert with music but they were not too bad with rhythm, which obviously didn’t mean that they could dance. Dan tore his glance away reluctantly and went back to staring into the sky.  
“This is a little bit like real life Mario Kart, isn’t it?” Phil asked.  
“I hope you mean the fact that we are also sitting in a car.”   
“What else could I mean?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t want you to attempt to drift or collect mystery boxes.” Dan said and laughed.   
“I obviously wasn’t thinking that!” Phil said and Dan did not have to look to know that he was rolling his eyes at him. “It would be funny though, wouldn’t it?”  
“What would, Phil?” Dan asked and couldn’t resist to stare at Phil again.  
“Real life Mario Kart with all the special features.”   
“It would surely be fun but I doubt we’d be any good at it.” Dan said and laughed.   
“No. I mean, you might. You win against a lot of people on the internet.”  
“Yes, because I need to press a few buttons, I could never do it if I actually had to steer a wheel.”   
“No?” Phil asked.  
“No.” Dan said decidedly. “Even though it seems unlikely, I am actually even worse at driving than you are.”   
“Hey!” Phil called out and tried to punch Dan. Dan caught his arm and forgot to let go. Phil did not seem to mind so Dan quickly looked out of the window but held onto Phil’s wrist.   
“Dan?” Phil asked carefully. “Where do I have to go now?” Dan immediately let go off Phil. “Left.” He said shortly.  
“Dan?”   
“Phil?” Dan asked.   
“You okay?” Phil asked carefully.  
“Yes.” Dan said and smiled to make it seem a little more convenient.   
“Good.” Phil said. “You sure?”  
“Yes! Why do you ask?” Dan laughed.   
“You seem a little absent from times to times.” Phil said quietly.  
“Sorry.”  
“No need to be sorry. I only noticed…” Phil said.   
“I’m fine.” Dan said and smiled at Phil, Phil glanced over and returned the smile.   
“Where do you reckon we go shopping?” Phil asked.   
“I don’t know. Waitrose should be fine.” Dan shrugged. “We could go grab a coffee afterwards.” Dan proposed hesitatingly.  
“Sure.” Phil answered quickly and Dan started smiling like an idiot until he remembered that this was under no circumstances a date. It was him and his best friend doing the shopping for his grandparents and grabbing a coffee afterwards, just the thing best friends do.   
Dan conducted Phil to the supermarket and waited patiently for him to park the car.   
“Believe it or not, I have been worse.” Phil said and stretched his back which made his shirt ride up slightly. Knowing Phil he surely didn’t do it on purpose, it would have been hard for Dan not to be angry otherwise.   
“You were doing fine.”   
“You only say that because you love me.” Phil disappeared into the supermarket and Dan was too slow to say anything. Dan did not just imagine that, did he? No. Phil had definitely said that. But did he mean it? Dan shook his head and quickly followed Phil into the supermarket.   
They did the shopping in record time. Well, they were out of the market relatively quickly but comparing the time they spend inside to the things they actually bought they didn’t do exceedingly well. They had laughed about a lot of things only they could laugh about. They also spend big portion of their time pointing out every ‘Frozen’ related thing they could find.   
“Home or coffee?” Dan asked carefully after they had finished putting the groceries into the car.   
“Coffee!” Phil said and smiled.   
“Okay. Should we get it and go somewhere or do you want to drink it in the store?” Dan asked.  
“You know your way around. You decide.”  
“Let’s buy coffee and go somewhere. I know a lovely little park-y thing. We’d have to drive there. But if you don’t mind.”  
“As long as you trust me to do it.” Phil said and smiled.  
Dan simply nodded and walked off. A very weak move but he couldn’t help it. He walked towards the café and hoped Phil would follow him. Phil wasn’t stupid so he quickly caught Dan again, walking next to him in silence.   
“What do you want me to get you?” Dan asked when they entered the café.   
“Something with caramel?” Phil asked. “I can buy it myself though.”  
“I won’t let you.” Dan said with a smile and ordered for them.   
“Rude.” Phil whispered into his ear.   
Dan ignored the shivers that ran down his spine the best he could and whispered back: “You do the driving I do the paying.”  
“What a lovely proverb.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Rude.”   
Dan rolled his eyes and exchanged the money for their drinks. He turned around and handed Phil one of the cups.   
“No you take it.” Phil said.  
“I won’t have two!”   
“No you dweep. You hold them when I drive.” Phil said and laughed.   
“Right.” Dan said and followed a little confused. Why was he so awkward? He could normally stop himself from being awkward most of the time, couldn’t he? Well, that was a lie actually. Whenever Dan was around Phil the chance that he behaved awkwardly doubled instantly. Great move body, great move.   
Phil opened the car with a triumphant smile and sat down. Dan mimicked his actions a little clumsily. This time it could be excused as he had to balance two cups while trying to sit down.   
“Cars are not made for me.” Dan groaned.  
“Once you have children, you’ll change your mind.”   
“Will I?” Dan asked. To make the situation less awkward he quickly asked: “Could you hold this for a second? Need to fasten the seatbelt.”  
“Safety first.” Phil nodded and took the cups. “They’re hot!” he exclaimed surprised.  
“Yes, obviously.” Dan said and laughed.  
“Right, sorry.” Phil said and shook his head. Dan took the cups again and Phil started the engine. Dan knew he probably tried to go slow but that did not seem to work. Just like he had done on Dan’s grandparents’ driveway, Phil made the car jump forward. Dan would have laughed it off for the sake of not making this embarrassing for Phil. Problem was that with jumping forward hot liquid was ejaculated onto Dan’s trousers.   
“Shit.” He hissed.   
“Oh. Sorry.” Phil said and blushed.  
“It’s fine.” Dan said and bit his lip.  
“You sure?” Phil asked.   
“Yeah?” Dan said, there was nothing wrong with experiencing pain when coffee was spilled all over you, was there?  
“I’m awfully sorry.” Phil said, started the engine again and made the same mistake for the second time. This time the coffee spilled onto Dan’s chest. He hissed and cursed under his breath. “Dan. I’m sorry.”  
“Believe it or not, I believe you.” Dan sighed.   
“You need to get out of that.” Phil said and gestured towards Dan’s soaked chest.  
“Probably but not with people watching.” Dan said.  
“Right. I’ll be careful now.” Phil promised. Dan bit down a question about why Phil hadn’t tried to be careful before and simply concentrated on holding the cups so that the coffee could not possibly spill over him. This time everything went smoothly and they soon left the parking area. Dan instructed Phil where to go and they quickly reached a park.   
“Wait there.” Phil said and sprinted around the car. He opened the door for Dan and offered him a hand.   
“Thanks.” Dan said and blushed furiously.   
“You’re welcome.” Phil said. “I mean: I’m sorry.” Phil said. His cheeks turned a little red. Dan smiled and started shivering unconsciously. “You’re freezing.” Phil stated.  
“That… That’s not nec…necessarily true.” Dan said.  
“Let me place them here.” Phil mumbled as he took the cups from Dan and put the onto the roof of the car. He then looked at Dan. Phil slowly shook his head and then got out of his jumper, revealing a shirt. He held the jumper out to Dan and said: “You need to get out of that.” Dan nodded a little dumbfounded and saw no other option than to pull the sticky shirt over his head. He then quickly grabbed Phil’s jumper and pulled it over his head.   
“Better?” Phil asked.  
“Better.” Dan said and smiled. No need to add (out loud) that Phil’s scent alone made Dan feel warmer instantly. “Let’s go.” Dan said, took a cup of coffee and walked into the park. Phil followed him. Dan lead the way to a bench which was luckily standing in the sunshine. He sat down, without an invitation Phil sat down next to him.   
“This is pretty.” Phil said.   
“It is.” Dan agreed and took a sip of his drink. It was still warm, not as hot as when he had spilled it over him but still warm.   
“Are you warm?” Phil asked.  
“I’m alright.” Dan said and willed his hands to stop shaking. Phil made a disapproving sound and soundly flung his arms around Dan. Dan gasped in surprise but obviously (!) didn’t complain when Phil pulled him into a tight embrace.   
“That’s better.” Phil said and sounded happy. Dan didn’t dare to breath and he knew himself that he was pretty stiff in Phil’s embrace. “Dan, for real: are you alright?” Phil asked quietly.   
“I think so.” Dan answered hesitatingly.   
“That’s good enough for now.” Phil said and squeezed Dan tightly. Dan warmed up in the embrace and took a sip of his coffee. It was amazing to sit like this and not think about anything. The only problem was of course that Dan perhaps did not have to think about anything but he certainly did. His mind wandered back to when Phil had said: “You only say that because you love me.” Did Phil really know how Dan felt about him? That shouldn’t be possible, should it? No, it certainly shouldn’t. Perhaps Phil had meant it as a joke. Perhaps he had accidentally revealed his dearest wish, that Dan actually loved him. Perhaps… no this wouldn’t do. Especially not when Dan was so close to Phil. Dan slowly turned around in the embrace so that he was looking at Phil.  
“Phil?” Dan asked carefully.  
“Yes?” Phil’s blue eyes shone warmly.  
“About what you said earlier…” Dan started and broke off.   
“Yes?” Phil asked and gently rubbed circles over Dan’s tummy, where Phil’s hands joined.   
“At the supermarket…” Dan said vaguely.  
“You gotta be more specific than that!” Phil said quietly.  
“Right.” Dan said and nodded. “You… Well you said something and I would like to know what you meant by it. I mean you can of course keep secrets for yourself but I personally would actually like to know what that was about…”  
“Then tell me what I said…” Phil said and smiled.   
Dan nodded another time and took a deep breath. He was behaving ridiculously. Here he was sitting next to his best friend being scared that he might not like him. Well. Phil might like Dan and it would still not be enough for him, only time would tell… Right! Focus!  
“Before entering the supermarket you said… You said (to me saying you were doing fine): You only do that because you love me.” Dan wanted to phrase a question Phil could attempt to answer but he couldn’t. The reason for that was that Phil had pushed Dan off the beach.   
“Oh. Shine. Sorry.” Phil shouted and pulled him up again.  
“What was that for?” Dan asked and had to supress actual tears. Did Phil actually hate him? Did he hate him for asking a question he had no right to? Did he just simply hate the idea of Dan loving him?   
“I’m sorry Dan.” Phil said quickly. Dan nodded and bent his head. Phil obviously hated the idea of Dan loving him. Why else would he have reacted this way?  
“That’s okay.” Dan mumbled and sniffed - because admitting that you’re crying is less horrifying than snot running down your nose.   
“No Dan. Look at me.” Phil said and gently lifted Dan’s head with his fingers. “I am sorry for pushing you off the bench. Don’t interpret any further than that!” Dan stared at the kind blue eyes and couldn’t find the courage to move. “I think I should explain why I pushed you?” Phil asked carefully. Dan nodded weakly. Phil smiled kindly but there was some kind of pain in his eyes too. “The sentence you referred to was not meant to be heard by anyone. I could have sworn that I had only thought that sentence.”   
“But why?” Dan asked weakly. He suddenly felt really young again. He wanted to cry and to sleep and preferably doing that without thinking about anything.   
“I know it’s stupid but you might understand me.” There was a hopeful glint in Phil’s eyes. “It was a way of reassuring myself – calming myself.” Phil said slowly, watching Dan’s face carefully for any trace of understanding.   
“Why would you need that?” Dan asked. He was slowly but surely becoming more alive again. After all Phil did not say anything that made it seem like he couldn’t stand the idea of Dan loving him. Dan now asked this answer to get to the bottom of the truth. After all, Dan was convinced that Phil never needed to doubt his love for him (not even ‘only’ as a best friend), so why would Phil need reassuring or calming?   
“You ask that?” Phil called out. “You withdrew your hand! You kept avoiding me on our way to town pretending to trust me.” Phil said miserably.  
“You are not being fair here.” Dan said and even found the courage to smile at Phil.  
“Oh, aren’t I?” Phil asked. He wasn’t exactly bitter, he sounded a lot more like exhausted.   
“No. I have told you over and over again that I trust you completely with all I have! I’d trust you with my life, Phil! I mean that! I really do.”   
“But I’m bad at driving.” Phil mumbled.  
“You are perhaps not the best but you are certainly better than me! Than a lot of people I know! Stop playing yourself down, Lester.”   
“Since when do we use last names, Howell?” Phil asked and looked back up.  
“Since you needed someone to tell you firmly that you are as wrong as one person can be.”   
“What do you mean?” Phil asked. The sun had gone away and Phil sat there shivering a little. Dan scooted over to him and placed himself into his arms.   
“I mean that you are the kindest human on earth. Actually insert any positive adjective in there and it would still be true. I admire you, Phil. I always have. And I always will. I mean, I know that I am not even nearly worthy of you but as long as you realise the beauty about you, I’ll be fine.”  
“What was that?” Phil asked and pulled Dan even closer he was now practically sitting in Phil’s lab.   
“There is a beauty about you, don’t even try to deny it!” Dan answered quickly.  
“No, I meant that bollocks about you not being worthy of me?” Phil asked and squeezed Dan tightly. So tightly that it nearly hurt. Except it could never hurt as it was Phil.   
“What? It’s the truth.” Dan said.  
“No.” Phil said firmly.  
“Bu…”  
“No.” Phil repeated. He stopped squeezing tightly but still held Dan firmly pressed against his chest. “I will not have you say that again.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. “If anything I’m not worthy of you but we need not discuss that now, do we?” Phil asked.  
“No?” Dan asked carefully.   
“No.” Phil whispered gently.   
“Good. I wouldn’t even know what to say to that. You know, with this situation being new and stuff. I can’t even concentrate properly being so close to you.”   
“Dan?” Phil asked.  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Rude.” Dan replied with a small laugh. Phil sighed and Dan could feel him lean forward. He was still very much surprised when he felt Phil’s lips on his neck. Dan gasped and quickly covered his mouth. Phil giggled against his skin which sent delicious shivers down Dan’s spine.   
“Phil?” Dan whispered.  
“Yes?” Phil asked and withdrew from Dan’s neck.  
“I think I… no I am positive that… Screw that. Phil?”  
“Yes, Dan?”  
“I love you.” Dan whispered and hid his face in Phil’s arm.   
“I love you.” Phil said. Dan wasn’t entirely sure if he had just repeated what Dan had said or if it was a reply.   
“I mean it.” Dan said just to be sure.  
“Oh, don’t worry. So do I.” Phil said and laughed.  
“Why are we still here then?” Dan asked and blushed a deep crimson.   
“Why? Where would you like to go?” Phil asked innocently.  
“You are the worst.” Dan said affectionately.  
“Rude.” Phil mumbled and gently made Dan turn around. Dan smiled at him. Phil returned the smile but shook his head. “You’ll be the death of me.”   
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”   
“You should, certainly.” Phil whispered and leaned forward. Dan’s eyes widened. He desperately tried to keep them open to savour every bit of this moment but they soon fell shut. Kissing Phil was the most incredible experience of his life, or so Dan was sure. Phil’s lips were really soft but at the same time he held Dan close with a strong grip and also rather roughly dominated the kiss. Dan knew that if this would be going on for a while he would either moan or faint both not conditions under which he wanted to be found after their first kiss. Dan pulled away and opened his eyes.   
Phil looked at him confused and then scared. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just couldn’t resist. “ Phil mumbled quickly.  
“It was perfect Phil.” Dan replied quickly. “I just didn’t guess you would be this way.”   
“I’m sorry.”   
“No.” Dan said and laughed. “That was not a bad surprise. Not at all.” Dan explained. He then turned around properly, kneeled down on the bench and kissed Phil. Phil gently caressed Dan’s face with his fingers. Dan practically fell onto Phil with his arms giving in when Phil starting running his fingers through Dan’s hair.   
“Sorry.” Dan panted slightly.   
“Nothing to apologise for.” Phil said and pecked at Dan’s lips. “Let’s go back.” Phil got up and grabbed Dan’s hand. They laced their fingers together and Dan leaned his head onto Phil’s shoulder.  
“Are you going to show me how to drive a car now?” Dan asked mockingly.  
“Rude.” Phil answered and kissed the top of Dan’s head.  
“I trust you.” Dan said.   
“You better.” Phil said and kissed Dan before walking around the car. “Get inside Danny.”   
“Right.” Dan said and rolled his eyes, failing miserably at pretending to be annoyed. Dan was far too happy to be annoyed.


End file.
